orkutaofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Andressa Siqueira
Por motivos óbvios este artigo não contém nenhuma foto que Andressa utilizava. Mas, assim como os leleks, você pode imaginar e fantasiar com sua aparência. Andressa Siqueira Freitas, nome artístico de Sean Wilhelm, que também é um pseudônimo ("Salvador", data desconhecida), foi membro do Orkutão dos Leleks desde o início de 2015 até o dia 17 de Julho do mesmo ano. Sua saída conturbada fez com que seu nome não saísse da boca do povo, causando memórias te rríveis, arrependimento e dor. Esse grupo é de que? thumb|340px|Caso Manuela Pereira - a morena de Olinda na verdade se chamava [[Ted Kaput|Ted]]A estreia de Andressa no Lektronik se deu de forma avassaladora, porém não tão inédita. Quando Leoni, famoso cantor e compositor brasileiro escreveu o refrão de um de seus maiores sucessos "Garotos, como eu, sempre tão espertos, perto de uma mulher, são só garotos...", ele não propunha uma canção para jovens impressionarem meninas no Ensino Médio com seus violões. Como disse em entrevista, ele se referia ao caso Manuela Pereira, que ocorreu no início dos anos 90 em um grupo de games similar ao Lektronik. Assim como Manuela, Andressa chegou ao Orkutão fascinada e curiosa, e os leleks foram prontamente tirar todas as suas dúvidas sobre o grupo. Ao longo do tempo, a baiana de cabelo rosa e o restante do grupo foram se entrosando. Ela era uma mulher engraçada, tinha excelentes histórias como da vez em que disse que a cabeça de seu chefe parecia uma impressora, quando trabalhava na HP, ou então quando um belo pássaro entrou em sua casa e ela resolveu filmar e compartilhar aquele belo momento com o grupo. Também sabia cantar e tocar violão -''' divulgou timidamente sua canção em língua inglesa''' que encantou a todos. A cada dia que passava os leleks se interessavam mais por Andressa, e agora eram eles que tinham dúvidas. Aqui só tem detetive! No perfil de Andressa Siqueira constavam os seguintes dados: era natural de Salvador-BA, morava nos Estados Unidos e trabalhava na Level Up. Apenas estas informações. Não haviam fotos, lista de amigos, nada disso. Mesmo os membros que mais conversavam com ela não conseguiam adicioná-la como amiga. Seria aquele um caso de Fake do Erik?thumb|left|400px|Alguns membros do grupo começaram a suspeitar de certos sinais. Os rumores estavam começando a surgir, as pessoas começavam a duvidar se aquela baiana de cabelo rosa, olhos azuis e sardas no rosto realmente se chamava Andressa. Até que um dia, surgiu um post com a foto do perfil de Andressa num telão de uma sala de aula. Segundo o autor, seu professor havia escolhido aquela foto para fazer análise pra aula de semiótica. Os leleks, como de costume, debatiam e analisavam a situação, esperando pela reação da dona do rosto que estava projetado no telão. Então, numa manobra surpreendente Andressa abre o seu perfil e aceita todas as solicitações de amizades pendentes. Muitas fotos de diversos ângulos, textos, vídeos - tudo visível para qualquer stalker. Definitivamente, Andressa era real. Será se é lelek? Aquela dúvida que fazia os leleks coçarem a cabeça já não existia. Conversar com Andressa sobre os mais variados assuntos era algo prazeroso e divertido. Era chamada para diversos sub-grupos do Lektronik, chats e conversas privadas. A lista de amigos - inclusive aqueles mais chegados - ficava cada vez mais extensa. O fato de não ter participado do Amigo Ocultão dos Leleks não abalou a confiança que seus amigos depositavam nela. De repente, na manhã de 17 de Julho de 2015, Hell Ravani (uma das leleks mais célebres) postou o seguinte texto no Orkutão, seguido de um link para um tumblr: : A internet é um mundo dentro do nosso próprio mundo, nesse mundo somos pessoas diferentes, em geral uma versão de nós mesmo só que mais legais e menos tristes, sendo que algumas pessoas levam isso pro extremos e até criam heterônimos tão vivos e doentes que chegam a ter uma vida própria que não existe. Existe um perfil que posta em diversos grupos (do amordepica.com , do Lektronik), temos uma trolha de amigos em comum, pessoas que conheço no plano real e são próximas minhas, da onde sei terem conversas detalhadas e intensas com esse fake elaborado, além de uma biografia vívida replata de personagens, parentes, promessas de visita não cumpridas, ENFIM, o fato dela nunca ter aparecido sempre me levou a ter uma certa desconfiança mas o tempo e intensidade gastos no perfil sempre me deram um pouco de preguiça de ir atrás, bem, A CASA CAIU, Andressa Siqueira é realmente um fake com tantos meandros, níveis e camadas que você fica assustado e impressioando de como deve ser a vida dessa pessoa por trás e quais as motivações que levam alguém a isso. Tenho bem minhas teorias CSI com uma rede de intrigas, luxúria e ganância mas vou me ater a dizer: PARABÉNS. Pedro Bial em sua conta no twitter disse que almejou durante anos escrever um texto tão marcante. Isso tem que acabar um dia... Diante de tal surpresa, grande parte dos leleks reagiu como o esperado: com bastante memes e sacadinhas marotas. Porém, para outra grande parte do grupo a surpresa foi demasiadamente desagradável. Naquele dia outros posts foram criados e posteriormente deletados, mas a decepção permanecia. A voz que encantou os leleks não era dela, as histórias que divertiam não aconteceram, o rosto que tinha se tornado familiar também não pertencia à Andressa. Dentre os posts que se perderam ao longo do dia, algumas informações foram esclarecidas: *Andressa era um fake controlado pelo mesmo que usava o perfil de Sean Wilhelm, outro fake. O nome verdadeiro não se sabe; *As fotos que o perfil utilizava pertenciam a uma americana chamada Tala. Ela também tinha fotos bem-humoradas e com o namorado, mas "Sean" decidiu não utilizá-las; *A conta foi bloqueada, todos os posts e comentários de Andressa não existem mais; *A pessoa por trás do perfil ainda está no grupo. O mês de Julho ainda guardava outras surpresas para os leleks, mas Andressa ainda permanece sendo relembrada constantemente de inúmeras maneiras... na verdade, apenas duas: através de memes e piadinhas. thumb|204px Like a honey bee You took the best of me Now I can't erase those memories ' Like a fairy tale' You are so unreal You left a scar that's so hard to heal When you had a taste of paradise Back on earth can't feel As cold as ice ' I'm gonna miss you' I miss you Milli Vanilli - Girl I'm gonna miss you